


useless

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, M/M, and worrying, she is not used to not being able to fix things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Gin is worried, obviously.





	useless

Gin is worried, obviously. Neither Fyr nor Cosimo would just disappear without a word so the situation is raising all kinds of alarms in her head. Nonetheless, without her magic she can do very little to help, an uncomfortable realization which weighs her down like an anchor. When they don't just miraculously stumble on neither Fyr nor Cosimo on their ramble through the wilderness, she's at a loss. It takes her a while to fall asleep, all the spells and tricks she could use to solve this with a single flick of her wrist keeping her awake and uneasy.

There are no miraculous, simple answers when she wakes up, and she feels even more tired, than when she managed to fall asleep. 

The offer she was made burning somewhere in the back of her mind (it would make everything so much easier, but she has no idea how to find it now, and the possibility of a failure, of failing one of her children, hangs on her neck like a noose. 

When at a loss, there's always one thing she could turn to - books. 

It was still only several hours since they went missing and she knows neither of them is defenceless (‘ _ why are they missing, then?’  _ asks a voice in her head. It goes unanswered.) 

When Dross finds her, certain he knows where to find them, she’s doubtful. If what he says is true, they’ll die, and might never even get close to Fyr and Cosimo. There’s very little she can do right now. The cleric looks about as strong as a fawn. The other guard he managed to round up almost jumps at her own shadow.

At least the drow has a rapier. She cannot understand why the elf is so stubborn about him. 

If religion were to stop her from helping her family, she’d poison Garl 20 times over before the end of breakfast, then stabbed him, just in case. 

With the mark, the drow is little more than a moving target, but honestly, right now they need all the help they can get. 


End file.
